


Shieldshock Prompts I've Written

by PieAnnamay07



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieAnnamay07/pseuds/PieAnnamay07
Summary: A collection of Shieldshock prompts I've received on Tumblr.





	1. That's Not Possible

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me Shieldshock prompts to write, if you want to. I'm not giving myself a deadline for them, but I will get them written. If I'm uncomfortable with the prompt, I'll reply privately to tell you so.  
> My Tumblr is pieannamay.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Littleplebe.

Darcy stared.

“What the…?” She trailed off, staring some more.

Steve was in the common area living room/media room. That, in itself, wasn’t what had her staring.

He was listening to some upbeat, catchy pop song that Darcy refused to acknowledge she knew the words to.

He was also dancing. Badly dancing, but dancing nonetheless.

“That’s not possible,” she muttered. “This is so… weird. I’m seeing things.”

She took off her glasses and rubbed at her eyes. After placing them back on her face and glancing back through the doorway, nothing had changed.

“Well,” she told herself. “I might as well join him. He needs to learn better dancing moves.”

With that thought in mind, she walked into the room, grinning.

“Hey, Steve. Wanna dance?”


	2. Cuddling on a Rainy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Littleplebe.

It was a wet day outside. The weather forecast had called for rain, and they hadn’t been wrong, It didn’t look like it would stop anytime soon.

Darcy sighed, snuggling closer to the body next to her. The two of them had blankets wrapped around them both, and as much skin-to-skin contact as they could get with their clothes on.

“Looks like we’re not going out today,” she commented.

Steve tightened the arm he had around her back in response.

“I don’t wanna move.” He told her, turning his head to hers and pressing a kiss to her lips. “We don’t have to go anywhere today.”

Darcy’s lips curved up into a smile. “You’re right, but we did have plans, remember?”

Steve laughed quietly. “It’s all you’ve been talking about for the past few days, Darcy.”

“I still don’t wanna move. When we have to get up, you move first.”

Darcy laughed, kissing him in return for the one he’d planted on her a minute earlier.

“I don’t wanna move either, but one of us is going to have to eventually.”

They spent the rest of the day watching movies and kissing.


	3. Trapped Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Littleplebe.

This day was going downhill quickly.

Steve had volunteered to help Darcy bring her things from her friend’s house (which she’d been staying in until moving into the tower could be finalized) when things had gone south. He wasn’t even sure how it had happened.

One second, he was helping her grab her things from the basement where she’d stored her non-essentials, and the next, they’d been locked in somehow.

There also happened to be a cockroach.

Darcy _hated_ cockroaches. She hated bugs of any kind, but _especially_ cockroaches.

He didn’t know Darcy all that well. They’d spoken a few times, and he could admit that he had a crush on her.

Steve ran a hand through his hair, agitated.

“Just for a minute, forget I'm Captain America, forget we're locked in the basement, forget there's a cockroach in the corner, forget everything. Also maybe forget you have a voice and stop screaming, will ya?”

Darcy’s mouth snapped shut.

“What did you say?” She demanded.

“You heard me.” Steve responded, moving closer to her.

Darcy shortened the distance between them further.

“This sucks.” She muttered.

Steve nodded in agreement. “It does.”

“Got any suggestions on how we can pass the time?” Darcy quipped.

Steve’s lips quirked up in a smile. “I have a few…” He answered, leaning down and wrapping his arms around her.

Darcy’s mind was successfully distracted from the cockroach and the fact that they were locked in a basement. They would be rescued shortly, then they could laugh about the entire thing.

“Wanna go to dinner with me?” Steve questioned, lips centimeters from hers.

“Sure,” Darcy agreed.


	4. Neighbors (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Littleplebe.

“Hey, Steve!” Darcy called as she walked up her driveway.

“Hi, Darcy.” Steve replied, turning away from the tree he was studying in his yard to face her. “How was class?”

Darcy let out a tired breath. “It was the same as usual. Seriously, why did I decide to go for political science again?”

Steve crossed his yard to stand in front of her. “You’re doing great, Darce.” He told her, reaching out to brush stray strands of  hair away from her face.

She leaned close to him, dropping her bag to the ground and wrapping her arms around him, pressing her face into his chest. She inhaled his scent, relaxing for the first time in hours.


	5. Rapunzel's Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Littleplebe

Darcy wasn’t sure how it happened.  
One second, she’d been transcribing notes for Jane while the astrophysicist herself tinkered with a machine. In the next second, something was happening to her hair.  
It was lengthening rapidly, her bangs flopping past the lenses of her glasses and almost into her mouth.  
“What the hell!?” She shrieked as her hands jerked off the keyboard in front of her and clutched at her hair.  
“Jane!” She cried, turning around to face her boss and friend. “What did you do? My hair… something’s happening to my hair!”  
Jane’s eyes were wide as she stared at Darcy’s hair. “I… don’t know. I just opened this –” She held up a suspicious looking can.  
“What is that?” Darcy demanded. She lurched forward and yanked the can from Jane’s grasp.  
“I’m not sure…” The other woman replied, frowning at the can in Darcy’s hand. “I was trying to figure that out when your hair started doing this.”  
“Do something, Jane! It’s still getting _longer_!”  
“I – I don’t know what to do, Darcy.” Jane replied, trying to stay calm. “We’ll ask Bruce or Tony. I’m sure one of them can figure it out.”  
Darcy took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go see them right now.”  
The two women made their way to Tony’s lab. They could usually find both Tony and Bruce in the same lab, working on something.  
When they entered Tony’s lab, he wasn’t alone. He and Steve were talking about something. She didn’t want to interrupt them, but her hair was getting out of control.  
“Hi, guys.” She said, walking through the doorway. “I have a bit of a problem…”  
“What the hell happened to your hair?” Tony asked, staring at it.  
“I think it slowed down… sort of.”  
“That didn’t answer my question.” He replied.  
“I don’t know. Jane opened a can of something, and now…” She gestured at the long strands, which she’d had to pull away from her face and keep out of her glasses.  
The hair which went down her back was now past her thighs.  
“This is ridiculous.” She muttered.  
Steve was staring at her, while trying to make it look like he wasn’t.  
“Give me whatever chemical formula was in that can and I can try to reverse it. Bruce can probably fix it if I can’t, as he’s the expert on Chemistry around here.”  
Darcy let out a sigh of relief. “Try to hurry, Tony. This is driving me crazy.”  
She tried not to stare at Steve, who was trying not to stare at her. If she wasn’t having a hair crisis, she probably would have thought it was amusing.  
Steve was cute. She was sure he’d known about her crush by now, it seemed like everyone else already knew about it. He wasn’t acting differently toward her, though, which was both relieving and disheartening.  
Bruce entered the lab, glancing from Darcy’s hair then to the three other people in the room.  
“I wonder what attracted the substance to your hair instead of Jane’s.” He muttered to himself, eyes fixing themselves to her hair again.  
“I don’t know, I just want it fixed.”  
“I’ll have to do some tests…” He approached Tony and took the can from his hand. “Don’t mess with that, Tony.”  
Tony looked disappointed, but let Bruce take the can. “I was going to do tests too.”  
“You can help me with mine.”  
Darcy tuned Bruce and Tony out. Her eyes were drawn back to Steve, who hadn’t said much of anything since she and Jane had entered the lab.  
He suddenly crossed the distance between them, eying her with concern.  
“How are you doing?” He asked, eyes darting from her face, to her hair. “You look uncomfortable.”  
She snorted. “My hair is getting out of control.”  
He chuckled a bit, then sobered. “We don’t talk often.”  
“Yeah, Jane and I are usually down here at all hours.”  
He nodded. “Yeah, I’ve noticed.”  
A throat clearing broke the two of them kzt of their conversation.  
“I think we’ve got a solution.” Bruce told them all. “Would you like to try it now?”  
“Yes, _right now_.” This hair is driving me crazy.”  
“All right. Just give Tony and I a few minutes to put it together.”  
A few minutes later, Bruce poured a concoction of something over her head. Darcy worried for a few seconds that it would do something worse to her hair, like dissolve it.  
Her worries were unfounded, though. In a minute after it had been dumped on her head, her hair was back to normal. It had stopped growing, at least. It was still way too long for her liking.  
“You can cut the excess hair off.” Bruce told her, frowning a little as he looked at how much her hair had really grown out.  
Darcy sighed in relief. “Thanks for getting this fixed.”  
“You’re welcome. It really wasn’t a problem.”  
“Try not to do it again.” Tony laughed.  
“I wouldn’t want this to happen again, so don’t worry about that.” Darcy laughed a little, too.  
She turned to Steve and smiled. His face flushed with what she assumed was embarrassment. The poor guy got really awkward around women. She found it pretty adorable.  
She headed to the door, throwing one last thanks to Tony and Bruce. Jane stayed behind, talking quietly to the two other scientists.  
“Wait up!” Steve called, following her out of the lab and down the hallway.  
She stopped and turned to face him, smiling again. “What’s up?”  
“I was wondering if you’d want to go see a movie or something.”  
She blinked, but after a second, she nodded, smiling again.  
“I’d love to.” Steve’s answering smile was the nicest thing she’d seen since moving into the tower. “I have to get the rest of this cut off first, though.” She gestured to her hair. “It’ll be back to normal soon. I’m going to donate it.”  
“That’s a great thing to do. Just let me know when you want to go see that movie.”  
“How about we see it tonight.”  
He was still smiling, and she was pretty the smile on her own face was looking goofy at this point.  
“I’m looking forward to it.”  
He turned and headed the opposite direction she’d been heading. “I’ll see you later.”  
“See you.”  
She was looking forward to the movie, too, and whatever might come afterward.


	6. It Looks Like You're in Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Littleplebe

Darcy was _not_ having a good day.

She’d woken up late, which would have been annoying most days, but today, there had been sensitive data that needed to be checked at a specific -- early -- time. Her alarm had never gone off, so she’d overslept.

Thankfully, Jane had been there when she’d arrived. Thor was back in Asgard for some reason. His father had called him back, and he hadn’t had much time to say goodbye to anyone other than Jane before he’d been brought back to Asgard in the rainbow bridge of light.

Jane, as always, had gone back to her science with an intensity that sometimes worried Darcy.

The two were now on hour four of all science and no breaks.

At least there was coffee, which Darcy was gulping down faster than was probably a good idea.

So, there they were, just minding their own business. Neither of them had really spoken to anyone else that morning, as they’d been focused on the readings they were getting.

So, it came as a complete surprise when the door to the lab opened and Steve Rogers walked in, looking… very frazzled.

She’d gotten caught up in staring at his face, so it took her several seconds to notice his hair.

“What the… What happened to your hair?” She asked, now staring at it.

Steve’s once blond hair was now a strange shade of pinkish-purple. That wasn’t all, though. There seemed to be flecks of what looked like glitter throughout the strands as well.

He groaned, reaching up as if he could somehow cover his head and erase the fact that she -- and Jane -- had seen what had happened.

“It was Clint… and probably Tony who did this. They put something in my shampoo, or switched it with… I don’t know what. It won’t come out.”

Darcy winced. “That sucks. I don’t know what to do about it, though, sorry.”

He sighed. “I wasn’t expecting you or Jane to do anything about it. I was wondering if you’d seen Clint or Tony around. I can’t find them.”

“Well, it looks like you’re in trouble then, Steve.” Darcy told him. “Tony’s giving a presentation at a college today, and I have no idea where Clint is.”

He winced. “They probably planned to be out.”

She nodded. “Clint’s pranks can be funny, but sometimes he can go a little overboard.”

He sighed. “I’ll just have to wait for Tony to get back.”

“You can wait here, Jane and I’d like the company.”

His face suddenly flushed with embarrassment. “If you’re sure… I’d really like the company, too.”

Darcy nodded. “I’m absolutely sure. Right, Jane?”

“Right,” Jane replied absently.

“It’s settled, then. You’re spending the day with us.”

The three of them spent the rest of the day talking. Well, Darcy and Steve talked while jane was absorbed in her work. Neither minded, as it gave both of them a chance to get to know one another.

They’d talked casually before, but hadn’t had the chance to just hang out like this.

Darcy noticed Steve seemed to forget about his hair situation the more he opened up to her.

As they were in the middle of a conversation, the lab door opened and Bruce stuck his head in.

“Hi, Steve. I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

Steve straightened and glanced at Bruce. “Honestly, I wasn’t expecting to be here today, either.”

Bruce’s eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of Steve’s hair.

“What happened?”

“Clint and Tony. They were trying to get back at me for -- something. This was in my shampoo.” He gestured to his head. “I can’t get it out. I’ve tried washing my hair multiple times, and the stuff just _won’t come out_. I was going to ask Tony for help… even though I know it’s what they both want me to have to do.”

Bruce frowned, eying the color with speculation. “I can get it out for you. Give me a little while to whip something up.”

Steve’s expression lightened with relief. “That would be great, thanks.”

“It’s not a problem.”

As he left, throwing goodbyes to Jane and Darcy over his shoulder, Darcy and Steve fell back into their conversation.

In the end, his hair had been back to normal before either Clint or Tony had seen it. Darcy and Steve made plans to go out for coffee and possibly a movie. What had started out as a bad day had turned into Darcy getting to know someone better and scoring a date in the process.


End file.
